


Confidence

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny makes an unsettling discovery about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

Jenny's hands shook as she looked the surveillance footage, a chill creeping up her spine that had nothing to do with the snow outside. The woman on the tape was undoubtedly her, and she watched as she threw furniture around a room, picked a man up with shocking strength and sent him flying into the wall. Someone hit pause as she faced the camera and her face was contorted with rage, eyes glowing an unnatural yellow and Jenny closed her eyes. 

"Turn it off."

Her voice even to her own ears was a voice between begging and pained but she heard the television click off and then footsteps moving away from her, the heavy front door of the cabin closing. 

When she opened her eyes again, it was because a hand had landed on her shoulders. She recognised the touch, shook it off and moved away, putting as much distance as she could between them. 

"At least we know where I got those bruises." She was trying to put a brave face on it, but from the frown on Frank's face, she didn't manage it too well. 

"Jenny..."

She shook her head, wrapped both arms around her middle, the sympathy in his voice being more than she could stand. "I knew... The lost time, the bruises.    I knew. I just didn't want to believe..." Looking up at the ceiling she suddenly wished Corbin was here. 

"We're going to fix this." Frank sounded certain and she had never wanted to believe him more.  

"You don't know that. What if..."

"Jenny, listen to me." Frank walked up to her, closed the distance between them but he made no moves to touch her. "If all the demons in Hell were coming after you, possessing you, it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference. I am not going to let anything happen to you, you got that?" 

Jenny didn't remember moving but suddenly she was in his arms, head pressed against his chest.  One of his hands was pressed against her back, the other cupping the back of her head. "If they want you, they're gonna have to fight me," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. 

Closing her eyes again, Jenny took a deep breath, let his confidence surround her, and she let herself believe, if only for a moment, that he was right. 


End file.
